Mine
by obsessive360
Summary: Mine. It was what Gregory had Bonnie labeled as for as long as he had known her. He did not care that Rookery was her step-father, nor did he care that his old rival desired her. He was protecting her as she helped them, along with Tony Thompson, find the Stone of Attamon. She was his and that would not stop anytime soon. R&R, PLEASE?
1. Love and Family

A/N: I love this movie, and I've tried to write fanfictions for it before, but none were worth posting, ending in me deleting the stories, but I decided to give it one last shot. This story is inspired by my younger cousin in part, because the day I wrote this was the first time she'd ever seen _The Little Vampire_. R&R, and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Little Vampire _in anyway other than the plot line for this story.**

I would expect you to want to read a happy story. One in which the pretty damsel in distress is saved by her handsome prince? But thank the heavens that this is no such story.

I am Bonnie Davina Duff-McCay. I am fourteen years old, half Scottish, and one of the most stubborn people you will ever meet. I have long, dark hair with dark red streaks in it. My eyes are blue-gray, like the clouds of a thunder storm. I am tall, slender, and quite nice looking. I would not say beautiful, but very few girls who are actually worth a second glance would say that about themselves. The ones that do usually aren't that pretty.

Anyway, back to my story. It really all started one night when my mother asked me if I could babysit the little boy down the lane. His name was Tony Thompson, and he'd just moved here from California in the United States of America.

"Bonnie, are you ready? The Thompsons are expecting you?", my mother asked.

"Yes, Mother, I am ready. I'll just be heading out now. I should be home by midnight.", I replied, pulling on my bright red Burberry trench coat.

I walked to the Thompsons' home and knocked on the door. Mrs. Thompson, Dottie, answered the door.

"You must be Bonnie McCay.", she said with a smile.

"Duff-McCay, Mrs. Thompson. Bonnie Davina Duff-McCay.", I replied with a smile as well.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Do please come in. Bob and I have to go or we'll be late for Lord McAshton's party. Tony, come down here and meet Bonnie!", she responded, calling up the stairs for my charge for the night.

A few moments later, a boy no more than eight, though I knew he was nine, came down the stairs. He was blonde, wearing glasses, and looked sad and lonely.

"Hi there! You must be Tony. I'm Bonnie.", I told him, sending him a smile in an attempt to cheer him up.

"I wasn't sure if you could cook or not, so I left some money for pizza or something on the counter in the kitchen. I'm sorry, we really must go. All of the emergency numbers are in the kitchen as well!", Mrs. Thompson called as she and Mr. Thompson hurried out the door.

"Bonnie, do you like vampires?", Tony asked after dinner, which was indeed pizza.

"What a strange question to be coming from an nine year old.", I replied with a smile.

"Just answer my question, Bonnie, please?", he pleaded, giving me the puppy dog look.

"Okay, I do like vampires. Now answer my question. Why do you want to know?", I relented, but making sure I still had some power over him.

"I've been having nightmares about vampires. They're standing on a cliff. There's an older man, he has an amulet or something, and he's saying something in an old language. There's also some kids. A girl with long, blonde hair, and boy about my age, and..", but I cut Tony off.

"A boy about _my_ age with multiple colors in his hair, which is spiky, and he looks like a punk-rock kid from the days of Shakespeare.", I told him.

"How do you know that?", Tony asked me.

"I just d-", but then there was a crash from upstairs.

When Tony and I reached his room, I saw a familiar mass of an immortal nine year old on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Rudy, what happened to you?", I asked him in a quiet voice.

"Gregory and I were supposed to hunt tonight, but we got separated and Rookery found me. What are you doing here, Bonnie?", he asked.

"I'm babysitting Tony. He just moved here from America. California to be exact. Tony, go get your wagon. We're going on a trip.", I replied, directing the blonde boy to do as I said.

"Your mother would kill me if I didn't get you to a cow before dawn.", I told Rudolph as we hurried outside to wait on Tony.

We managed to get to the dairy farm and back without being seen. Rudolph climbed into Tony's toy chest and attempted to go to sleep. Tony climbed into his bed, his head at its foot, talking to Rudolph, his new best friend.

"Boys, go to sleep. Rudy, if I get home and find your brother in my closet again, I'll kill him before your mother gets the chance, so you may miss the show, kid.", I said, lifting the toy chest's lid.

"Oh, Bonnie, you know how he is. He'd enjoy you killing him too much.", Rudolph replied with a laugh, causing me to swat his arm playfully.

"How do you guys know each other?", Tony asked.

"About four years ago, I was only a little bit older than you, Tony, when I met Rudolph and his family. I led them to an open mausoleum they could sleep in. I also promised to help them find the Stone of Attamon. It will turn them back into humans. They've been searching for it for almost 300 years.", I said, hearing someone land on the balcony outside.

"And because of her saving us, Bonnie is the only human I ever seem to be able to tolerate.", it was Gregory, Rudolph's brother.

"Hello, Gregory. How are you this evening?", I asked, smiling slightly.

"Just fine, though I don't like death threats, love.", he joked.

"It's almost time for your parents to be home, Tony. Gregory, I hate to ask, but could you wait for me outside. I hate walking home at night when I'm alone.", I said, giving my friend a pleading look.

"Of course, Bonnie. I shall see you soon.", he replied, flying out of the room.

"If anyone else, even my mother, had asked Gregory to do that, he'd have refused. But never for Bonnie. He'd sooner remain a vampire than deny her.", Rudy joked, closing the lid of the chest.

"Still here!", I told him.

"Sorry, Bonnie. I'll just be going to sleep now!", he replied quickly.

"Goodnight.", I whispered, closing the door behind me.

* * *

"Hello, Bonnie. How was Tony tonight?", Mrs. Thompson asked.

"He was the sweetest kid ever, Mrs. Thompson. I'd be happy to watch him again for you anytime you'd like.", I replied, smiling at her.

"Please, call me Dottie. Here, I didn't tell your mother that I'd pay you, but I think you deserve it. Now go on home, Bonnie. It's late.", Dottie said, handing me some money.

I thanked her, said goodbye to Bob, Mr. Thompson, on my way out, and stood at the edge of the driveway, waiting for Gregory.

"Are we walking or flying?", he asked, appearing next to me all of a sudden.

"May as well fly. You're spending the day in my closet again, I take it.", I replied.

"Thought you said you'd kill me if I did.", he remarked cheekily.

"Nope, only if I found you there without permission again.", I told him, leaning into his side.

"Ready for take off?", he asked with a smile.

"Always." I said back, forgetting exactly how many times I've flown with Gregory.

He landed on my balcony a few moments later, letting go of my waist. The look on his face told me that if he could blush, he'd be scarlet by now.

"Let me change in the closet, then you can turn it into your bedroom.", I told him, going inside.

I walked into my huge closet, found my favorite maroon pajamas, _Gregory's_ favorite of all of my pairs of pajamas. actually, and changed into them. Okay, so I have a minor, scratch that, major crush on Gregory, a vampire.

"Okay, as per our usual deal, you can pick what I wear to school tomorrow.", I told Gregory, letting him enter the closet.

He picked out a pair of dark wash ripped jeans, a red and black _I don't bite...much! _t-shirt, and a pair of black converse. I, as always when I let him pick out my outfits, loved it!

"Okay then, now it's time to get some sleep.", I said quietly, going back to my bed.

"Goodnight, Bonnie. Until later.", he whispered as the closet door shut.

* * *

That night, my dream was one I'd never imagined before. I was on the cliffs where Gregory had told me the ceremony to turn them back into humans would take place. Gregory had Fredrick's, his father, necklace and was spinning it in circles above his head.

Just then, large numbers of vampires swooped in.

"Someone brought a snack!", one cackled.

The vampires lunged forward, but Gregory dropped the necklace and jumped in front of me.

"You will not touch this girl. She is _mine_!", he hissed.

"Is that so, Greg?", one who was about Gregory's age asked.

"Stay away from her, Andrew.", Gregory hissed again, his arm around my waist.

"Let me have the girl.", the one called Andrew demanded.

"Over my undead body!", Gregory snapped, bearing his fangs.

"Have it your way then.", Andrew said, lunging at Gregory, throwing him off the cliff.

"NO!", I yelled, sitting blot upright in my bed.

Gregory was at my side, and all I could do was lean into his chest and cry.

"What was it, darling Bonnie?", he asked.

"You were making the call. Andrew showed up with the others and wanted to kill me. You tried to save me, but he threw you off the cliff. I was so scared. I looked so real!", I said through my tears.

"Andrew may be my cousin, but he is a disgrace to my family. He will never touch you. You are safe as long as you're with me.", he whispered, holding me even closer if at all possible.

"In my dream, nightmare actually, you said I was yours. What do you think that meant?", I asked him.

"It's quite simple, love. I would no sooner plunge a steak into my own heart before letting vampire or mortal harm you. Bonnie, I love you more than anything, and I always have. Why else do you think I, what's the saying, bend over backwards for you?", he replied.

I was speechless. Only five words, which I'd sworn to never tell him, knowing he'd most likely forget about me after the curse was broken, came to my mind, and left my mouth before I could stop myself.

"I love you, too, Gregory."

He leaned in, I could feel his cold breath, and kissed me. I kissed back, but the feeling of despair was looming all around me.

When we broke apart, I turned away from him.

"That wasn't a good idea.", I muttered.

"Why was it not, Bonnie?", he asked softly.

"Because, in a few days time, you'll be human again, making you forget about the curse, and forget about me. I promised my self last year that I'd never tell you how I felt for that reason.", I snapped.

"Bonnie, my love, I promise you I'll return. I could never leave you permanently. Especially not with the fact that you live closer to the gates of Hell than I ever will.", he said softly, pulling me into his arms.

"What do you know about that?", I asked.

"When your step-father attacked you, I was the one who helped you get away. After you were safely in your room, I beat the living daylights out of him. That broken arm from 'Falling down the stairs' was my doing naturally. I continued to watch you, saw how your mother, your MOTHER, of all people, did not seem to care about how you wanted to live your life. I watched as you hid in your own closet, refusing to let anyone see you in that frilly pink dress. I saw your so called family force you to be something you are not. There was a quote in one of the books you let me borrow. It was, 'No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.' I believe the woman who said that was Eleanor Roosevelt.", he told me, the amount of love and care in his voice was enough to make me feel safer than I'd ever felt.

"Yes, she did say that. Thank you, Gregory. However, it's almost dawn, so you need to go back inside my closet. Wouldn't want you to turn to ash, now, would we?", I asked with a smile.

"Of course not. Until the night, my love.", he whispered, kissing the top of my head.

* * *

I woke at the sound of my mother's voice.

"Bonnie, time to get up.", she called through my door.

"I'm up, Mother!", I called back, hoping neither of us woke Gregory.

I went over to my closet, opened the door just a hair, and knew he was awake.

"Does your mother need to be that loud?", he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"She thinks she does. Now go back to sleep, my love.", I said, giggling as I whispered this to him.

He gave a muffled reply and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

At school, I was mostly alone. I was the spare friend to my friends. If they needed a therapist, counselor, or everyone else was busy, then the remembered I was there. I took this to my advantage and spent my time that day thinking about Gregory. I knew he loved me, but with my step-father around, I would be lucky to survive. Some might think this sounds crazy, but it is not.

You see, when I was about nine, my mother killed my father. She did not know I knew, but I did. My mother was a nurse. She had taken some pills, though I do not know what kind they were, and crushed them into a powder, which was slipped into my father's dinner. The coroner said it was SCA, Sudden Cardiac Arrest, probably from stress, but I knew better.

A few months later, she met and married my step-father, who was obsessed with vampires. I swore up and down that he was crazy and that they did not exist, but then I met Freda.

_Flashback..._

_ I was sneaking out of the house. I heard the loud rumble of my step-father's truck, so I hid. I saw him chasing a..bat?_

_ I followed him and saw the bat crash in the trees. I could hear my step-father cursing, trying to figure out how to get to the bat. I quietly moved past him and into the thicket of trees. There, I saw a lady dressed in Shakespearean style clothes. Her red hair was pulled up into two buns._

_ "Are you okay?", I asked her in a whisper._

_ "Yes, child, I am all right. I must be off. If that man finds my family, they will all be killed.", she said quickly._

_ "Let me help you. There's a cemetery just up ahead. I'm sure you and your family could sleep there. Trust me, I know what you are, but I'm not afraid. My step-father believes vampires to be evil. I didn't think they existed until just now. I don't like him very much, so let me help you. It will anger him, so I'm okay with it.", I told her, smiling brightly._

_ "How old are you, child?", she asked._

_ "My name is Bonnie Davina Duff-McCay, and I'm ten.", I replied._

_ "Very devious for a ten year old. You remind me of my oldest son, Gregory. I am Freda Sackville-bagg. Thank you, Bonnie.", she told me as we reached the cemetery gates._

_ "It's no problem, Ma'am. I sneak out a lot. My mother doesn't check up on me much, so I could be out until dawn before she knew anything.", I whispered, blushing slightly._

_ "That will not do. No mother should disregard her child.", she told me, her kind tone making me blush even more._

_ Just then, four bats swarmed overhead and morphed into humans before our eyes. There was a man, he must have been Freda's husband, two boys, one who was kind of cute with spiky hair, the other was about my age, then there was the girl. Her long blonde hair could make anyone jealous, her doll like features made her look like a princess. She must have been around my age as well._

_ "Fredrick, do not harm the mortal girl. She is who led me here. Rookery is her step-father, yet she seems to dislike him. She may be able to help us. If we have day-walking allies, we might have the stone before the comet comes.", Freda told her husband._

_ "Child, if you help us, you cannot tell anyone, not even your family.", Fredrick said in a cold, but slightly fatherly, voice._

_ "I promise not to tell. They are not much of a family anyway. I think my mother and step-father both went round the bend.", the last bit I muttered to myself, though I was sure the cute one heard me._

_ "Gregory, be a dear and take her home.", Freda told the cute one._

_ He came up to me and gave me a smile._

_ "Are you afraid of heights?", he asked._

_ "No, I am most certainly not!", I said, the sudden urge to punch him rising in my mind._

_ "Good. Hold on to me. I will not bite you. My mother might kill me if I did.", he joked, wrapping an arm around my waist._

_ Before I knew it, I was flying. I must have looked scared or something, because Gregory pulled me closer to him and told me that he would not dare drop me._

_End Flashback._

After that, I started to try and help my new friends find the Stone of Attamon. Now that Tony was having his nightmares about the stone, we might actually find it.

* * *

In my school required computer class, I was bored out of my mind. Someone had decided to send a virus into the computer class desktops, therefore, we were unable to use them.

I reached into my bag for my sketch pad, and when I opened it, I found pendant with three stones in it. Underneath it was a note.

_ My darling Bonnie,_

_ I highly regret having to slip this into your school bag, but there was no time for me to give this to you last night. The necklace was crafted just after I was cursed. It was created by a woman who believed she was a witch. I have had it for centuries, and now I wish to give it to you. The ruby symbolizes love, passion. The sapphire symbolizes sympathy and harmony. The amethyst is meant to protect the wearer from seduction, though I hope it will prevent others of my kind from getting close to you. Know this, as long as you have this necklace, I will never forget you._

_ Until the night, my love_

_ ,Gregory_

Smiling to myself, I put the necklace on. I hoped no one noticed, but my hope was dashed when Jenny Knox stole the note.

"So, who's this 'Gregory' guy?", she asked in disbelief.

"No one you know, Jenny, so give that back!", I snapped, snatching the note out of her hands and placing it in my bag.

"What did he mean by, 'my kind'?", she asked.

"Nothing.", I growled.

The bell rang before she could ask another question. Sighing happily, I hurried home.

* * *

I ran up the stairs, said a quick hello to my mother, then quietly opened my closet door.

"Gregory, dear. I'm back.", I whispered, knowing he would heard me.

He never replied. I only knew he was there because a moment later, I felt his arms around my waist.

"Someone slept well.", I said jokingly.

"Something is wrong, Bonnie. I could feel your anger from in here when you were in the hall.", he whispered calmly, tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I didn't find your note until my last class. Our computers were messed up, so we just sat there. When I found it, the girl next to me, whom I strongly dislike, took the note and read it. I got it back, but she knows something is not right.", I told him, resting my head on his chest.

"It should not matter, love. For all she knows, it could be a secret code that only we know. Some mortals are too thick to see what is right in front of them. Your step-father has been blinded by his hatred of vampires for so long, he could not even see that you were helping a clan of vampires right under his nose. One of the things I love about you is how clearly you see things.", Gregory whispered as we sat on the floor in my closet.

"You know what one of the things I love most about you is?", I asked him, tilting my head up to see his face.

"Not quite sure, there is a lot about me that anyone would love.", he said with a laugh.

"It's definitely not your ego. I love how you act like a demonic, soulless vampire, yet you're one of the most caring people I have ever met, along with your mother and sister.", I told him.

He sat up a little more and looked towards the door.

"What is it?", I asked.

"I can hear Rudolph. It must already be nightfall. He is at that boy's home again.", Gregory said quietly.

"I always meant to ask if you had a specific radar for your brother.", I mumbled.

"Not exactly. Are we to go make sure they are okay?", he asked.

"Let me change first, Gregory. Go out there and wait on me.", I ordered, shoving him towards the door.

I changed into a gray tank top, took my converse off, and pulled my gray ballet flats on. Leaving my closet, I grabbed my black jacket.

"You're wearing the same jeans?", Gregory asked.

"I like them.", I said simply.

We flew off towards Tony's and saw the two boys leave.

"Follow them. Your mother and Tony's would kill us both if they got hurt!", I snapped.

* * *

By the time we caught up to them, they had reached the cemetery. Gregory left me away from were his family was. Fredrick was having a bad night. I watched as he walked up behind Tony and let out a low growl.

"No, Gregory! He is my friend!", Rudolph nearly yelled.

"Gregory Von Sackville-bagg, don't you dare touch a hair on Tony's head!", I yelled, making him turn around.

"You had you use my full name!", he cried.

"You're the one who tried to scare the little boy who helped your brother when you weren't able to!", I snapped back.

"Gregory, what is she talking about?", Freda asked.

"They didn't exactly get to hunt last night, Freda. They fed off of the cows at the dairy farm last night. My step-father found them. They had to split up, but Rudolph got hit by one of the lights. He fell through Tony's chimney. Gregory got back, fed on a cow, then took me home. He spent the day hiding at my house.", I said, but much calmer than I had been.

"You saved our son? Why?", Fredrick asked.

"Bonnie said he needed to get to a cow. She seemed to care about him, so I was sure he was a good guy. I had to help. I couldn't just leave him the-", but he was cut off.

We heard the low grumble of an engine. We all knew what that meant.

"Gregory, hide her. She must not be seen.", Freda said hurriedly.

"Rudolph, keep Tony safe.", I whispered to the immortal nine year old.

I knew not of what took place above, but within ten minutes, the others joined me in the mausoleum. Fredrick was not doing to well. He was furious with Rudolph, which was not a good thing for Tony. I was beginning to worry when I saw Tony grab Fredrick's necklace. They both went blank for a moment, but when they returned to normal, I knew something was up.

"What?", I asked.

"We shared a vision.", Fredrick said.

"Oh, he has sympathy for our kind…", Freda sighed with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Oh how lovely!", Anna said dreamily as she stared at Tony.

Fredrick had his storytelling face on, so I knew I needed to listen.

"Young Von found the stone then he made his way to Scotland, plucked by a merchant sea just as rumor had it…", he began.

"Then he could still be roaming free.", Freda stated.

"There was a woman though, I've never seen her before; she wore strange coat of arms. We must find out who she is and trace her crest!", he said, his declaration echoing slightly.

"I can help!", Tony piped up, making me smile at how sweet he was.

"No, it's too risky to involve mortals.", he snapped in reply.

"Hey!", I exclaimed, making them remember I was already helping them.

"What have we got to lose? We've been searching for three centuries.", Rudy stated, clearly angering his father.

"This is what comes with contact with mortals! Disrespect! Insolence!", his father shouted.

"Still here!", I yelled back.

"Fredrick, he does have a point.", Freda said, attempting to calm her husband.

"I'm helping you, aren't I?", I added in.

"Alright, help if you can but do not think that you can turn against us and become one of our most hateful enemies or my wrath will be revealed.", Fredrick walked towards Tony, causing him to back up and fall against a small set of stairs.

"Am I clear?", Fredrick asked, and Tony nodded his head frantically in agreement.

"Crystal clear, sir.", he stated firmly, and in return, Fredrick gave a satisfied nod and backed off.

I saw Rudolph smile as he helped Tony up. He was a brave little vampire.

"C'mon, I'll take you home.." Rudy started to say, but his mother stepped in.

"You may take Tony home. I must speak with Bonnie. Gregory will escort her home in a bit.", Freda stated.

"Yes, ma'am.", Rudolph said, taking Tony's hand and preparing to fly off.

"Bonnie, tell me, wherever did you get that pendant?", Freda asked.

"I gave it to her, Mother.", Gregory said from behind me.

"Why?", Fredrick asked harshly.

"You dare to ask me why, Father? Have you gone blind?", Gregory asked, his voice colder than I'd ever heard it.

"You dare to take that tone with me?", Fredrick asked in the same harsh tone as before.

"Yes, I do dare.", I could feel his anger radiating off of him in waves now.

"Fredrick, Gregory, stop this nonsense. Gregory, go towards the exit and wait for Bonnie. Fredrick, you may as well try to get some sleep.", Freda snapped, ordering her husband and oldest child around.

"What about me, Mother?", Anna asked.

"Sleep.", Freda said simply.

Anna sighed, but did as told.

"Bonnie, dear, do tell me, what did my son tell you when he gave you the pendant?", Freda asked kindly.

"He actually wrote me a letter, Freda. He also told me that he loves me. That was said before I had even known about the pendant.", I told her, glad to see that she was smiling.

"I do hope Tony can find the stone. You will help him, correct?", she asked.

"Of course. Dottie Thompson asked me to watch Tony when he goes to work with his father for the day. By then, we should have some idea as to where it is. I promised to find the stone four years ago, Freda. I won't stop now. You can count on me.", I told her, smiling slightly.

"That should be all then. Gregory, take her home.", Freda said, her voice sweet and kind.

Gregory proceeded to pick me up bridal style and fly me home.

"I'm sorry about the way my father and I acted. I am also sorry if either of us frightened you.", he whispered as we flew.

"Don't be. Now hurry home. We don't need your mother worrying about you any more than she already has.", I replied, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Until the dusk, my love.", he whispered, returning the kiss before flying off.

* * *

A few minutes after Gregory flew off, my mother entered my room.

"Bonnie, are you still up?", she asked me.

"Yes, Mother.", I replied coldly, though she did not seem to notice.

"Who were you talking to? It's late!", she snapped.

"No one, Mother. I'm going to bed now!", I called through the door, changing into my pajamas.

I muttered darkly to myself as I climbed into bed, but couldn not get to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I dressed to go and babysit Tony again. I wore black leggings, a black and white plaid skirt, a black skull and crossbones t-shirt, and my black converse. In my hair, which I left down, I wore a blue-gray headband. Gregory had told me that it was his favorite color about two years ago. I also pulled on a light wash jean jacket.

"I'm going to the Thompsons', Mother!", I called, leaving the house and running down the lane.

When I reached the house, Tony was waiting for me.

"Fredrick told me to bring you to my cellar when you got here. I think Freda i making him apologize.", he joked.

"Rookery got them last night, didn't he?", I asked in a low whisper.

"Almost. I broke his light and got them away, but Gregory is still wearing a muzzle and straightjacket.", Tony told me, leading me towards the cellar.

Once inside the dark, damp room, I heard Fredrick, Freda, and Gregory awaken. With a look from Freda, I let Gregory out of his binds.

"Thank you, darling.", he whispered.

"You're welcome, but what happened? Why are you all here? And more importantly, what did he do now, Freda?", I replied, turning to the mother I never had.

"Rookery attacked us last night. He sent the cemetery grounds keeper into the mausoleum. Gregory heard him and followed. He bit him.", she told me, sending Gregory a disappointed look.

"Just a taste.", he tried to defend himself.

"What if that was Andrew in your position and me in the grounds keeper's position?", I asked him.

"I would have probably killed my cousin for doing that. He would have made you a vampire, cursed you to be like us. I see your point. I am truly sorry.", he replied after a moment of thought.

"You are forgiven, Son, but never do it again. Bonnie, it is now time I ask for your forgiveness. I was truly monstrous when I found out the Gregory had fallen in love with you, and that he had given you the pendant.", Fredrick said softly.

"You were forgiven the moment you said what you did. Fredrick, you and Freda have been like the parents I never had, over the past four years. I do not think I could be angry at either of you for long.", I told him, sending him a small smile.

Much to my surprise, Fredrick and Freda pulled me into a hug. I was shocked, but hugged them back. When they released me, I was pulled into a hug by Gregory.

"You look very beautiful, Bonnie.", he whispered as he held me close to him.

"Thank you.", I mumbled while blushing.

"Go now, Bonnie. Do not keep Mr. Thompson waiting much longer.", Gregory told me, kissing my forehead.

I smiled, giggled, and walked back up the stairs. Tony met me there and we walked out together.

A/N: I figured I should stop there. I've already covered most of the movie. Remember, this is what Bonnie is seeing and hearing. As Rookery knows her, she must be hidden from him when he gets close to the Sackville-baggs. R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. :D Smiles :D


	2. The Day Our Hearts Died Part 1

A/N: I love this movie, and I've tried to write fanfictions for it before, but none were worth posting, ending in me deleting the stories, but I decided to give it one last shot. This story is inspired by my younger cousin in part, because the day I wrote this was the first time she'd ever seen _The Little Vampire_. R&R, and tell me what you think!

"Lord McAshton!", Bob called, trying to get the older man's attention.

Said Lord walked over to us.

"I'd like you to meet my son, Tony. This is Bonnie Duff-McCay. She's Tony's babysitter.", Bob told him.

"Finally, little Tony Thompson. Let's feel that firm American grip.", but as Lord McAshton said this, we both saw my step-father's truck coming up the road.

"Shake Lord McAshton's hand.", Tony did as told, though rather terrified.

"Tony's very excited to hear about your family history, aren't you, Tony? Bonnie is as well, I believe, right?", Bob asked us.

"Not right now we're not!", we chorused.

Lord McAshton looked around in the direction we were looking, Tony having jumped into my arms.

As I tried to calm him down, Lord McAshton said something about his family, then hurried off towards Rookery.

"I want you both to stay away from that guy. He's crazy.", Bob told us.

"Don't need to tell me twice. He's my step-father, though I don't claim him.", I said a tad bit Icily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bonnie. I didn't know.", Bob tried to apologize.

"It's okay. He's the reason I make sure to let people know my last name is hyphenated.", I replied, feeling Tony pull on my sleeve.

"Is it okay if we look around. Tony knows Lord McAshton's youngest grandsons from school.", I asked.

"Sure, but stay with him at all times, Bonnie.", Bob replied, getting to work with the blueprints in his hand.

We followed Lord McAshton and Rookery into the house, sneaking around behind them.

"My ancestor, Elizabeth McAshton.", the lord said, pointing up at a picture of a very pretty woman with red hair.

"The stone of Attamon.", Rookery said dreamily, his hand practically flying to his own necklace.

They talked for a bit more before I became interested.

"His name was Von Sackville-bagg.", I gasped as my step-father said that.

My darling Gregory's uncle had managed to stay alive. I sat pondering that, making a mental note to tell Fredrick that the rumors were true, until Tony shook my shoulder.

We hurried after the two men, and one quick appearance of the Lord of the Underworld later, we were in the McAshton tomb. Rookery and Lord McAshton opening the tomb that she was supposedly in. I say supposedly because when the lifted the lid of the tomb, she was not there.

"Bonnie, she was moved!", Tony whispered excitedly.

"Shhh!", I hissed, turning back to the men.

But just then, the rail Tony was leaning on broke.

"TONY!", I yelled, making my step-father shut the tomb and turn to find me.

"YOU! I KNEW IT! YOU TURNED THE THOMPSON BOY, DIDN'T YOU GIRL?", he yelled, causing me to fall through the railing.

"Sorry, my Lord, but I must deal with this one on my own.", he growled, carrying off, but not before knocking me out.

When I woke, I was hanging upside down, in a dark, torch lit room. My step-father was sharpening a steak.

"Well, someone's decided to join me. I'll give you a choice, because you're family. One, you tell me where the rest of your _clan_ is,", he spat the word 'clan' out, "and then I'll kill you, or I could torture you until you tell me, then kill you. Either way I'm going to find out. Your mother would hardly notice your absence.", Rookery told me, grinning evilly.

"Never!", I spat.

"Option two it is then, girly.", he cackled, taking a torch off of the wall.

He brought it towards me, letting the flames lick my neck. I screamed, and the tears sprung to my eyes.

"GREGORY!", I yelled, praying he could hear me.

"Who is this 'Gregory' person, or rather demon?", Rookery asked.

"GREGORY!", I screamed though tears.

"Is he your demon lover I saw fly away from my house, Girl?", he asked, getting angrier as I just yelled for Gregory again.

(GPOV)

I was asleep, happy the my father had apologized to Bonnie, when I heard my love's screams of my name echoing in my ears.

I sat bolt upright, glad the muzzle was off. I saw my sister, wide awake as well, trying to wake our brother, Rudolph.

"What?", I heard him mutter.

"Tony's calling. He could be in danger!", Anna whispered, causing Rudolph to shoot straight up.

"Gregory, what's wrong?", Anna asked, noticing me.

"I need you to untie my hands. Bonnie went with Tony. I can hear her screaming. She needs help!", I told them, which made Anna run around to my back and untied my hands.

"The sun. Well, daylight or not we must go.", Rudolph stated, taking some things from around us.

Dressed as ridiculous as I believed possible, we hurried off to find them.

My siblings were hurrying towards the McAshton place, but I found Bonnie's scent. She was at her own home. I tracked her to the basement, where I could hear the screams outside of my own head. I came to one solid conclusion as to what to do. I kicked in the door, determined to get my darling Bonnie out of there without harming her.

(Back to BPOV)

I continued to yell his name for what felt like hours, but stopped when I heard the door of the room fly open. I looked over and saw him. Gregory was standing there, a wild look in his eyes. He ran forward and grabbed Rookery by the throat.

"You dare to touch her?", he said in a deadly voice.

Rookery said nothing, but tried to fight Gregory off. I mentally laughed at his weak attempt to fight off my vampire boyfriend. Gregory flung him across the room, then picked him back up. Reminded of the Incredible Hulk, I just watched as Gregory, thanks to his vampire strength and agility, threw my step-father around like a little rag doll.

Gregory released him only when he had fallen unconscious. Gregory then untied me and held me in his arms.

"What did he do to you?", he asked, gently moving my hair over my left shoulder.

"He took the torch and held it against me, questioning me about your family. He laughed every time I called for you. He told me he saw you leave one night.", I said, shaking as I felt the burns on my neck.

"Even if he did, who would believe him?", Gregory asked, placing an ice cold finger on my neck.

"No one other than Lord McAshton. Thanks for that. The burn doesn't hurt as much.", I responded, letting him tighten his hold on me.

His hold did not loosen as we went to find Tony, Rudolph, and Anna.

"You found her!", I heard Rudolph cry out.

"Rudy, quiet down please.", I muttered.

"What happened?", Anna whispered, hurrying over to her eldest brother.

"Rookery took her and burned her neck.", he growled.

"Oh dear!", she exclaimed, her and flying to her mouth.

"Anna, I don't think it's the best time to be that loud.", Tony said softly.

"Of course, Tony dearest.", Anna replied, batting her eyes at my charge.

"Anna, could you come here for a moment?", I asked, leading her off to the side.

"I said something I shouldn't have again, didn't I?", she asked in a panicky voice.

"Well, I guess it's kind of my fault. I've been meaning to explain dating, or as you know it, courting, to you. Now, it usually doesn't occur until girls, and guys, are generally around thirteen. Tony is too young to really even be interested in girls. They, as to say boys, don't really start to notice girls until their about twelve, sometimes eleven. Tony may return your feelings eventually, but now, he just thinks girls are gross.", I told her, giving her a smile.

"Things really have changed over the last several hundred years, even us. I have never seen my brother, Gregory that is, happier than he is when he's with you.", Anna whispered, her smile brighter than any smile I had ever seen.

I hugged her close, both of us giggling. Carrying Anna in my arms, the two of us went back to the boys.

From there, we split up. Gregory took me to the cliffs to make the call. Anna, Rudy, and Tony went to find the stone.

The area I saw was just like it had been in my dream. Obviously, due to recent events, Gregory had me right next to him. His arm was around my waist, not that I minded.

"Are you all right, darling?", he asked, continuing to spin Fredrick's necklace over his head.

"I'm fine. I was just remembering my dream.", I replied, shuddering slightly.

"Bonnie, I love you. I won't let my cousin near you, even if it means I won't get my humanity back. I'd rather you be alive and happy. If I was to die or miss the ceremony, I'd be happy as long as you were happy.", he told me, smiling down at me.

"But if you did die, I wouldn't be very happy, now, would I?", I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"Therefore, I cannot die, I suppose.", Gregory said, making me giggle softly.

"Damn straight.", I whispered, leaning into his side.

"Now, I must ask, where did you learn to use that sort of language.", he said jokingly.

"School, you, my mother, my step-father.", I answered, watching as he smiled even more.

"Now I regret using that sort of language around you.", he joked, making me gently slap his shoulder.

"How did you hear me calling you? I meant to ask that earlier.", I asked, curious as to how he knew.

"I am not quite sure. I woke up with your voice screaming my name in my head. Anna was awake, saying Tony was calling her. I knew the two of you were supposed to be together, so I, along with Rudolph, found what we could use to sneak out during the day. I found a long cloak and a pair of gloves, surprisingly, that I used to get to your house.", he said, finishing just as the first sounds of leathery bat wings filled the air.

"They're here.", I said in a whisper, not wanting to be anywhere near Andrew.

"Hello, Cousin. I thought Uncle would be making the call.", the tall blonde said.

"He has another responsibility to attend to.", Gregory lied.

Even I knew he had stolen the necklace when he came to rescue me. Freda and Fredrick were probably trying to get Bob and Dottie out of the house before Rookery shows up. As for the kids, we were both clueless.

"Who is this beautiful creature?", Andrew asked, taking a step towards me.

Gregory pulled me as close as he could, and just as Andrew reached for me, the amethyst stone in my necklace sent him backwards.

"What was that?", Andrew asked, looking like he had been hit with an electric shock.

"Amethyst. It protects women from seduction. I was given this necklace for the sole purpose of keeping you away from me.", I said, sounding braver than I really felt.

"If I can't touch you, then why can he?", Andrew asked, pointing at Gregory as his sisters rushing to help him.

"Because, you pathetic low life, she is mine.", Gregory bellowed.

I clung to Gregory, my dream fresh in my mind. He was so not getting sent over the cliffs this time.

"What do you mean by that, Cousin?", Andrew growled, oblivious to Gregory's arms around me.

"Are you as thick as you look, Brother?", one of the girls said.

She was tall, slender, had long, light brown hair, and was obviously quicker on the uptake than her brother was.

"Shut up, Catherine.", Andrew snapped, rounding on his sister.

"What if I don't?", she questioned, having more nerve than anyone I had ever known.

Andrew raised his hand, ready to strike her. He swung, but Gregory's hand grabbed his wrist. There was a cold fury I had never seen before shining in Gregory's eyes. When he next spoke, I thought I was hearing Fredrick.

"Andrew Adder Sackville-bagg, your father taught you better than that. You do NOT, under any circumstance, harm a woman. You should count yourself lucky that one, you have Catherine as a sister, and two, that only your father can punish you for your actions. Catherine, dear cousin, where is Uncle Brian?", he said, his tone towards Catherine much nicer than it was towards Andrew.

"He is on his way. We were out hunting when we heard the call.", Catherine said in a kind, gentle voice.

I looked over at Andrew, who was backing away from Gregory. I smiled, glad to see him terrified. Gregory seemed to notice as well, because I heard him let out a faint chuckle as he continued to make the call.

A/N: I figured I should stop there, and yes, I know it's short. Would you rather nothing? I've already covered most of the movie. Remember, this is what Bonnie is seeing and hearing. As Rookery knows her, she must be hidden from him when he gets close to the Sackville-baggs. R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. :D Smiles :D


	3. The Day Our Hearts Dies Part 2

A/N: I love this movie, and I've tried to write fanfictions for it before, but none were worth posting, ending in me deleting the stories, but I decided to give it one last shot. This story is inspired by my younger cousin in part, because the day I wrote this was the first time she'd ever seen _The Little Vampire_. R&R, and tell me what you think!

More and more vampires swarmed in, and most of them went straight for Bob and Dottie's car which Fredrick and Freda had just vacated. One bat, however, landed and transformed right next to me.

"They found it!", Anna chirped.

"Where?", I asked, my heart racing.

"We were in the caves, we had found Elizabeth and Uncle Von's grave, and Tony had another vision. He said it was in his room. He and Rudolph took off for his house and I saw Rookery chasing them as I flew here.", she said, talking to her parents and me at the same time.

"So all of our hopes are on two nine year olds?", I asked, panicking slightly.

"Yes, it seems so. Mother, Father, the clan is swarming around Tony's parents.", Anna pointed out, sending her parents towards the car.

I turned to Gregory, who just pulled me close and held me. We both knew one of two things was going to happen: A) The stone was recovered, and they would disappear, or B) The boys would fail and I would be turned into a vampire by Gregory himself. Neither one of us liked either option, to say the least.

It had been about fifteen minutes before I next heard Anna's sweet voice.

"Tony's near!"

"Where?", Dottie asked.

"There!", Anna replied, pointing up at the sky.

"In the sky!", one of the vampires said in awe.

Rudolph and Tony were flying towards us. They landed, and Tony handed the Stone of Attamon over to Frederick.

"I think you've been looking for this.", the nine year old said with a smile.

I felt the fear leave my body at the sight of this. They would get what they had wanted for 300 years.

"Bonnie?", Gregory whispered my name in my ear, making me face him.

"Yes?", I asked, looking into his grey eyes.

"Remember what I told you about the necklace. Remember what I said about you.", he told me before capturing my lips in a kiss.

He released me from his arms, and Tony pulled me over to where Bob and Dottie were. Dottie saw my neck; I could tell she was concerned.

"Sweetie, what happened to your neck?", she asked, brushing my hair away from my burn.

"My step-father thinks I'm a vampire. I might be dead right now if Gregory hadn't saved me.", I admitted as I held back tears.

Dottie obviously did not know how to respond to that, so she lightly squeezed my shoulder and tried to comfort me like a mother would.

Frederick had started the ceremony when Bob's blimp appeared, rising above the cliffs. Rookery was hanging off of one of its cables. He had one of his florescent crosses in his hand.

The next thing I knew, he was attacking all of us, going straight for Gregory and Frederick. The stone flew out of Frederick's hands, and my stepfather tried to grab it. He failed when I pushed him out of the way, preventing his advance towards Gregory.

He got up, saw me, and proceeded to attack. I let go of the stone, which soared through the air and right into Tony's chubby nine year old hands. Bob and Dottie were now fighting my stepfather, and I was by Gregory's side, helping him up from where the cross and my stepfather had knocked him down.

"Tony, you know what we want! Wish it!", Rudolph yelled, and when Tony hesitated, he added "You have to wish it, now!"

Smoke started to gather around out feet. Gregory kissed my temple and whispered a faint "I love you" before the smoke claimed him. When it cleared, I felt my knees collide with the ground.

"I love you too, Gregory.", I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

A few moments passed in complete silence before Dottie came over and sat down beside me. She stroked my hair and let my cry on her shoulder.

"Bonnie, it's getting late.", she said softly.

"I don't want to go home. There are too many memories of him there.", I replied, not ready to face the truth about Gregory being gone just yet.

"The only thing we can get away with right now is taking you to get that burn checked out. Your mother doesn't seem like the type to let you go to many sleepovers, and I refuse to leave you on a cliff while you're in this state.", Dottie said, her voice caring and motherly.

"Hospital it is then.", I told her, drying my eyes with my jacket sleeve.

A/N: I finally got some inspiration, and yes, I know it's short. Would you rather nothing? You all should just be glad I actually updated. R&R, and please remember this is a fanfiction. I get annoyed when people seem to forget that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will have more soon, maybe even late on today!


End file.
